A Sweet 16?
by xLemonadeMouthx
Summary: Charlie asks Stella to go with him to Mo's Sweet 16 party. But is it going to be as sweet as they thought?  Starlie '3
1. A Sweet 16?

**This is my first Starlie story. I'm not good at writing, especially 'cause I'm not English or American, So my English is horrible…:( ****But still I hope you guys like it :D****  
>If I get enough good reviews I might do a next chapter or next story :)<strong>

**-Stella's POV-**

When the first sunrays came through my window it was 7 am. Time to get up and get ready for school… I crept reluctantly out of bed, walked to my closet and decided to dress up nicely. Why? Do you even have to ask that? Today it was my last chance to find a date for Mo's amazing sweet 16 party tomorrow, the party which everyone was talking about! Of course everyone had already found a date, except for me and Charlie, surprisingly. Mo was going with Scott and Olivia probably with Wen. It's so obvious that they are dating, although they both try to keep it a secret…

I got my mind set on Charlie. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't in love with him, but he's so nice and fun to hang out with! I was afraid he wasn't going to ask me and I didn't want to ask him… What? Stella Yamada didn't dare to ask out a boy? I did dare, but I just didn't want to. I wanted him to ask me. I know, it's stupid, but I just don't like the feeling of uncertainty, 'cause what if he didn't want to go with me or already had found someone? When I was sitting in my mom's car, she started complaining about my clothes and stuff, but I wasn't listening. I was the whole time thinking about what I had to do when he wasn't going to ask me…

**-Charlie's POV-**

When I arrived at school, the rest of the band was already waiting for me. During classes I couldn't concentrate myself, 'cause I was thinking about Stella. Yeah you heard me, Stella. After I spend some time with her, 'cause everyone has their boy/girlfriend, I got more close with here. And after performing our new song "Livin' on a high wire" two days ago, where she rocked!, I decided to ask her to go with me to Mo's party. During lunchtime we all sat on our usual table. Stella was just going to take a Turbo Blast, so I walked over to her.

"Hey what's up?" I asked. I'm so stupid… "Euhm, just getting a Turbo Blast?" she answered with a grin on her face. "You?" she asked.  
>"Oh, just.. you know, what I wanted to ask…"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Do you…"<br>I was interrupted by Ray, who also wanted a Turbo Blast.  
>"Hey losers, go somewhere else okay? Go get some stupid lemonade or something…" he said with a smirk.<br>"Why don't you get another face, so we don't have to look at your annoying one…" Stella said, and with that, she walked away. Just at this moment that loser had to screw up everything. I walked after her.

"So, what I wanted to ask… Do you want to go to Mo's party with me?"  
>She turned around and her angry look had changed into a big smile.<br>"Yeah sure, why not?" she answered. Inside I was screaming like a little kid who had received an amazing present, but I just answered: 'Okay, I'll pick you up at 8" I answered and I walked away with a big, big smile on my face.

**At mo's party -No one's POV-**

Everyone was having a very nice time at the party, Wen and Olivia had finally kissed and everything went great. Only Stella looked a bit sad. Victoria had been smiling and staring at Charlie for the whole evening… When a slow song started Charlie asked her to dance with him. Her sad look changed and they started dancing, Stella with her arms around his neck and a proud look on her face. Victoria saw that and walked away and Stella enjoyed her victory on the inside.

"So, enjoying the party?" Charlie asked. "Yeah of course!" Stella answered. "Look at Olivia and Wen!" he said and I looked around until I found them. "Aww, they're so cute!" she said. At the moment she turned around she look straight into Charlie's dark brown eyes. Her smile disappeared and they stood there for at least 15 seconds, staring into each other eyes.

Charlie interrupted the moment and said: "I'm… I'm going to get a drink, you want some?" "Euh, yeah sure, some lemonade please. I'm going to the lady's room" she answered confused and walked away.

**-Stella's POV-**

I walked to the ladies room and splashed some water into my face. Why am I so jealous about him and Victoria and why did I felt so weird when I was looking into his eyes? "I'm not in love with him, I'm absolutely not in love with him" I kept whispering to myself.  
>"How's it going with your date?"<br>"Jeez Olivia, you scared me!" I said startled. Olivia had suddenly appeared next to me. Sht, what if she had heard me?  
>"Wow, do I look like a monster or something?"<br>"No, I'm sorry, I was just…"  
>"Thinking about Charlie? Sorry to interrupt your romantic thoughts."<br>"What? No I wasn't…"  
>"I'm not blind! I saw how you looked at Victoria and how you stared into each other eyes!"<br>"You have to much imagination…" I answered angrily and walked away. I turned back around and said quietly: "Okay okay, you're right"  
>She giggled. "I knew it!"<p>

We walked out of the ladies room back to the party, but I couldn't find Charlie.  
>"Has one of you guys seen Charlie?" I asked.<br>"No, but I saw him last at the bar" Wen answered.  
>"Thanks"<br>I went looking for him, but I still couldn't find him. After five minutes of looking I found him behind the party tent. He was talking to Victoria! I kept watching from the corner. Victoria suddenly stepped forward and kissed him. I turned around and tears began to roll over my cheek. What was I thinking? That he was in love with me, yeah right… I walked away while wiping away my tears. Olivia saw me and walked over to me. "Stell, what's going on?" she asked. "Nothing, I just…" I kept walking and when I reached the street I took off my shoes. Those stupid high heels. I hate them… I walked home in the light of the streetlights, lay down on my bed and kept crying. Why is loving somebody so hard?

**Hope you like it :)  
>Review please :)<strong>


	2. Somehow

**So here is Chapter 2!  
>Hope you guys like it :) (I don't own lemonade mouth!)<strong>

**-Charlie's POV-  
><strong>I stepped back rudely and yelled totally shocked at her: "What are you doing? Are you crazy? We aren't a couple anymore!" I walked away looking for Stella. On my way to the bar I ran into Olivia. She looked at me with a very angry face. "Jerk" she whispered and ran off. I followed her and said:  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"You've heard me!"  
>"Why did you called me a jerk? Did I said or did something wrong?"<br>"You kissed Victoria creep!"  
>"No, I didn't! She kissed me, and I pulled back! But, how do you know and why do you care?"<br>"Stella saw you guys and she left! I think you've hurt her, she seemed pretty upset"  
>"Oh no… Where did she go?"<br>"I don't know, wait I'll call her!"

**-Stella's POV-**

I lay on my bed surrounded by more than 20 tissues when my phone started to vibrate. It was Olivia.  
>"Hello?" I answered in the phone.<br>"Stell, don't hang up, just listen."  
>My heart started to go faster, it wasn't Olivia, it was Charlie.<br>"Yeah, what's the problem?"  
>"Why did you run home?"<br>"Oh I was just feeling a bit sick, that's all."  
>"I'm not sure that's all. Is it?"<br>"Are you saying that I'm lying or what?"  
>"No, Stell, calm down okay… I'm coming over to your house."<br>"No don't, just… don't."  
>"C'mon Stell!"<br>Before he could say anything more I hang up. Asshole…

**-Charlie's POV-**

"She hang up and said I couldn't come over 'cause she's sick."  
>"Yeah right, I bet she just doesn't want to see you…" Olivia said.<br>"That's helping…"  
>"Ow I'm sorry…"<br>"I'm just going to her house, she has to know how I feel about her."  
>I ran away before Olivia could even answer me.<p>

**-Stella's POV-**

Why do I actually care that they kissed? I mean, I'm not in love with him… But why I'm I crying then? Maybe I am in love with him, with Charlie Delgado… I was getting confused and thought maybe writing a new song could help me, so I picked my guitar and a sheet of paper to write down the song, once finished. I started to play…  
><strong>(I wrote this song myself, so don't copy, it's called Somehow ;)!)<strong>

_Standing in front of you_  
><em>Searching for a single clue<em>  
><em>If you don't say what's on your mind<em>  
><em>How do I have to find out<em>

_You make everything so complicated_  
><em>Why can't you just say it?<em>

_I'm in love with you_  
><em>Is it so hard to say<em>  
><em>That you're in love with me?<em>  
><em>I beg you, please stay!<em>  
><em>Stay with me, stay with me now<em>  
><em>And please tell me that you love me,<em>  
><em>somehow.<em>

_When I take a look in your eyes_  
><em>A little piece inside of my cries<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm crazy about you<em>  
><em>Just say you love me too<em>

_You make everything so complicated_  
><em>Why can't you just say it?<em>

_I'm in love with you_  
><em>Is it so hard to say<em>  
><em>That you're in love with me?<em>  
><em>I beg you, please stay!<em>  
><em>Stay with me, stay with me now<em>  
><em>And please tell me that you love me,<em>  
><em>somehow, somehow, somehow<em>  
><em>Tell me that you love me, somehow<em>

I felt more relieved once I finished the song. I sighed and putted my guitar back when I heard someone cough. I turned around and Charlie was standing in the doorway of my bedroom.  
>"What the hell are you doing here? You scared me man!" I said bitchy.<br>"I thought it was a good idea to come over and talk to you"  
>"Well, you thought wrong!"<br>"Stell, please, just listen. What you sang was totally wrong. It's not me that makes everything so complicated and you're the one that isn't saying anything but "I don't want to talk to you"! So if you're not going to say it, then I'll do. Stell, I'm not in love with Victoria, I was, but now the only girl I love is looking angry at me! And don't do that, 'cause I love you even more when you smile!"  
>I did not know what to say. I was just staring at him. Did he just said he loved me?<br>"I…" I started but he didn't let me finish. He step forward and softly pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back and putted my arms around his neck. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach, but I liked it. **This was the most amazing feeling I ever had…**

I wrote this chapter earlier, but if you guys didn't liked the first story, why would you like this one?  
>But I got some amazing comments about the first chapter so, hope you liked this on as much as the first one :)<p>

I'll put up the 3th chapter tmorrow!


	3. The Hard Part

**Thanks a lot for all your sweet comments :)  
>Here is chapter 3, hope you guys like it! Any requests, questions, ideas… = Review :)<strong>

**-Charlie's POV-**

I kissed her, I just kissed her! And she kissed back! This is the best day of my whole life! I kissed with Stella Yamada! Woow, when I thought like that I felt like a girl… "I love you" I whispered in her ears.  
>Her hair smelled like blossom and cherry's, I loved it!<br>"Do you believe me now?" I asked.  
>"Not really…" she said<br>The smile on my face disappeared.  
>"What?"<br>"Just kidding! Of course I believe you, oh and Delgado… I love you too." She said with a smirk on her face. I smiled at her, spun her around and kissed her once more.  
>"So are we going to tell the band?" I asked<br>"Yeah sure, but tomorrow, it's 2 am remember?"  
>"Okay, then I'll leave you here, alone…"<br>"No, please stay with me, stay with me now!" she sang.  
>"I really want to, but my mom expects me home… I'm sorry Stell…"<br>"Oh okay, then, I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Bye," I kissed her "I love you Stell."<br>"I love you too Delgado!"  
>I left her room and her house in silence, hoping that I didn't woke up anyone. When I was walking across the street, she was standing on her balcony, waving at me. I waved back and drove home with a big smile on my face. When I came home my mom was sitting at the table. "Charles, where were you?" she asked. I could hear in her voice that she was worried. "Mom, I told you more than a few times. Tonight was Mo's sweet 16 party!"<br>"Oh, I forgot about that…"  
>"Like you always do, you forget always everything about me!"<br>"That's not true, and I don't like your tone young man!" she said.  
>I was getting angry. I didn't even had a chance to tell her about Stella.<br>"But it's true, you forgot about my performance on TV 3 days ago, you forgot about my passion for music and you'll probably forget about me having a girlfriend. The only things you remember are the things you like!"  
>"You having a girlfriend? Who?"<br>"Stella Yamada"  
>"That rebel? She's not a good girl for you. And your way to young for girls!"<br>"I'm almost 16, mom, and I love her, I really do!"  
>"You should better stay away from her, instead of being her boyfriend! I will not allow you to talk to her again!"<br>"But mom, do you really want me to break up with her? Just because you don't like her? She's my girl and this is my life and you have nothing to say about that!"  
>"I do Charles Delgado! I'm your mother! And you have to listen to me, or otherwise.."<br>"Otherwise what? Ground me for another 2 weeks? She's at my school!" I yelled at her.  
>"I could find a job in another state Charlie, don't forget that!"<br>"We're moving?"  
>"No, not yet, but if you don't listen to what I say, we might move. I only do this, Charles, for your own best!"<br>"No, you do this just for yourself…" I whispered and walked upstairs.  
>The most beautiful evening of my life was now turned into the most horrible night ever!<p>

**-Stella's POV-**

The first thing I did the next morning, was texting Charlie.

**To: Delgado '3  
><strong>_Hey love of my life! How was your night? Had a good sleep?_

After ten minutes he still had not answered my text message. He was probably still sleeping. I decided to take a yoghurt on my way to Olivia. Today was Sunday, rehearsal day. I was going to pick her up, so we could go together to the big music hall. When I arrived at Olivia's, 10 minutes before practice started, he still had not answered.  
>"Hey Liv" I said when she walked out.<br>"Hey girl, how's it going with you and Charlie?"  
>"Okay, no, better than okay" I smiled at her.<br>"Oh I get it. Another couple in our band."  
>"Yeah now we have 3, I mean, after your 'helping Mo' action. 'We've been dating, haven't we, I guess? I mean, we have right? Sort of, or not,, it's okay…'" We both started laughing.<br>"Yeah, me and my helping actions…"  
>"But they've turned out well, haven't they?"<br>"Yeah, we're kind of boy/girlfriend now. I guess."  
>I started laughing because of her uncertainty.<p>

When we arrived at the music hall, everybody was already there. Except for Charlie… What was going on with him?  
>"Hey guys, has anyone of you seen Charlie, or talked to him?"<br>"Yeah he texted me this morning. He told me that he wasn't coming to practice today."  
>"What?" I said. "I'll be back in 10-15 minutes" I said and I left the music hall again.<br>When the doorbell rang his mother opened the door.  
>"Oh, Stella, right?" she asked.<br>"Yep, that's me, is Charlie home? He told Scott that he wasn't coming to practice today. Is he sick or something?"  
>"He has a bad cold."<br>"What? It's summer and 25 centigrade degrees outside"  
>"Euhm"<br>"Mom, who's at the door?" it was Charlie's soft and sweet voice.  
>"Nobody Charles."<br>"What?" I said "why can't I just talk to him?"  
>"He doesn't want to talk to you."<br>"Charlie, it's Stella." I shouted into the doorgate.  
>"Stell, wait up, I'm coming in a second."<br>When he came standing next to his mom, she looked angry at him.  
>"I told her you don't want to talk to her and she didn't believe me."<br>"Stell, I…" he started …

**So, that was chapter 3! Did you guys liked it? Hope so! :)  
>More will be up soon! '33<strong>


	4. Broken

**Now you'll finally know. Is Charlie going to break up with Stella?  
>Hope you guys like chapter 4! :)<strong>

**-Stella's POV-  
><strong>"Stell, I…" he started, "Stell, I…" he started, "I just want to take a break. I'm out of the band. I'm sorry" and he ran back upstairs. His mother was smiling, and it looked pretty evil. But what I couldn't see, were the tears welling up in his eyes.  
>"What?" I said. Why would want to be out of the band? Music was everything for him, and he was everything for me. "Tell him I'm okay with that" I said. But I wasn't. I felt horrible. My world fell apart. My heart was broken into a million little pieces. I couldn't breathe. He just broke up with me, didn't he? Tears were welling up, but I didn't let them fall. Not in front of Ms. Delgado. I turned around and walked away. But where did I had to go? I didn't want to go to the band. I didn't want to go anywhere around people I know. When Ms. Delgado couldn't see me anymore, I could finally let those tears fall down. I just didn't understand. Why is he doing this? It's just so weird. Yesterday he told me that he loved me, and today he said he quit the band and he broke up with me. And then his stupid mother with that stupid evil smile on her face. It was like she enjoyed the thought that I was unhappy, broken. I started to go make a walk in the park. After a half-hour of sitting on a bench, I started to go back to the band.<p>

When I arrived at the music hall, everyone was looking at me with the question on their face: Where is Charlie? "Charlie quit the band" I told them. My eyes were still red.  
>"WHAT?" They all started to talk together. I couldn't understand a word of what they were saying.<br>"STOP IT!" I screamed. "Just stop it! He said he quit the band. And he said he didn't wanted to talk to me anymore." I felt the tears welling up again.  
>"That doesn't sound like Charlie" Mo said.<br>_No it doesn't sound like Charlie at all_, I thought in myself. I couldn't bring out a single word. If I did, the tears would start rolling again.  
>"But why do you care so much?" Mo asked. I looked at her like I didn't know what she was talking about. "C'mon I see the red eyes."<br>"Oh" I said. Olivia was faster than me.  
>"Yesterday Charlie said he loved her. And she loves him"<br>"Oh that explains a lot!" Mo laughed.  
>"It's not funny!" I said. The tears were rolling again.<br>"I'm sorry Stell! But please don't cry, he's not worth it!"  
>"No he's not" Olivia said.<br>We decided to cancel practice today and go have some fun. When everybody was ready and we were about to leave, Charlie walked in. He's eyes were also red and he walked in my direction.  
>"What are you still doing here?" I asked with a lot of disgust.<br>"Stell, can I please talk to you. You only?" he asked. He sounded horrible.  
>"I think you've said enough." I started to walk away as he took my arm.<br>"Let go!" I said. When he didn't I said again: "LET GO!"  
>"No Stell, you need to listen to me!"<br>"You don't have to tell me what to do!" I yelled at him and I roughly pulled away my arm.  
>I ran out of the building and started to run home. Crying. I hate him. Forever and always.<p>

**I know it's short. :) And I know you guys don't like short stories :) But maybe there's gonna be more** **up today :)  
>I love you guys!<br>**


	5. Impossible

**It's not only Stella's heart that's broken. Are you hoping that they get back together? Me too, but you'll see what happens… I don't own Lemonade Mouth or Impossible by Shontelle  
>Hope you guys like it, please review! :)<strong>

**-Charlie's POV-**

I was standing there. I let her arm go. Why? Why is my mother such a witch! I sighed as I saw Stella walking away. Everybody else was looking angry at me. "You guys don't understand…" I started, but then decided to just say nothing. I didn't know what to do, where to go. My life was such a mess and no-one believed me, 'cause they didn't want to listen to me. I walked out of the music hall. I shouldn't give up now. I had to do everything I could to get back what was mine. I would do everything to get Stella back.  
>I walked to her house and rang the doorbell. It was her mother who opened the door. "Oh, Charlie, it's you. I'm sorry, but I don't think Stella wants to talk to you right now."<br>"I know miss Yamada, but…"  
>"No Charlie, sometimes it's better to just stay away from her, believe me"<br>I look angry at her and started to walk away. A tear was falling down.  
>When I passed under the window of Stella's bedroom and I heard the most beautiful sound, her voice, singing a beautiful song. I stopped and listened.<p>

-Stella's POV-

I decided to write a new song. I was angry, sad and more and I couldn't think, so writing a song was more difficult than it ever was before. I sighed when I was finally done. I picked my guitar and started the song.

_I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did, I did<br>And you were strong and I was not  
>My illusion, my mistake<br>I was careless, I forgot  
>I did<br>And now when all is done  
>There is nothing to say<br>You have gone and so effortlessly  
>You have won<br>You can go ahead tell them  
>Tell them all I know now<em>

I started to cry while i was singing. I could barely continue. I wiped off my tears and took a good breath.__

_Shout it from the roof top  
>Write it on the sky line<br>All we had is gone now  
>Tell them I was happy<br>And my heart is broken  
>All my scars are open<br>Tell them what I hoped would be  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard  
>Falling for betrayal is worst<br>Broken trust and broken hearts  
>I know, I know<em>

_Thinking all you need is there  
>Building faith on love is worst<br>Empty promises will wear  
>I know (I know)<em>

_And know when all is gone  
>There is nothing to say<br>And if you're done with embarrassing me  
>On your own you can go ahead tell them<br>Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof top<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<br>Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<em>

_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did<br>Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof top<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<br>Tell them I was happy (I was happy)  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<em>

_I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did<br>_

When I was done singing I lightly heard someone cry. I looked out of my window. Charlie. Charlie was standing underneath my window, crying. I went downstairs and walked outside.  
>"Charlie, what's going on? Why are you standing underneath my window? And why are you crying? Because of the song? I don't understand!" I started crying as well.<br>"Stell, don't." he sniffed.  
>"No, you shouldn't be crying! You broke up with me, remember?"<br>"I didn't. I didn't want to, I mean."  
>"What?" I didn't understand a single thing.<br>"It was my mom. She told me that I shouldn't hang out with you. And after a fight because a was home late, I told her about you being my girlfriend. She was angry and told me that you were to rebellious for me. And I told her that I loved you, that you were my girl"  
>I started to cry again.<br>"So, it wasn't you, but your mom?"  
>"Yeah if I didn't broke up with you, we were moving. And then I would never see you ever again, so…" before he could continue, I kissed him and he hugged me tightly.<br>"I love you, Delgado"  
>"I love you more, Stell" he said and kissed me again. I could taste the salt from his tears.<br>"Please don't do that ever again to me!" I said.  
>"Never again" he promised.<p>

**So, this was chapter 5, but what is Charlie going to do now? He can't go back home, because of his mother…  
>Next chapter up tomorrow :) I love you guys! <strong>


	6. World Tour?

**Hey guys! This is already my 6th chapter for STARLIE '33. Anyways earlier I said that chapter 5 was my last one for Starlie, but yeah, I couldn't get enough of them, so here you go, my 6th chapter. I planned a lot to happen in the next chapters, and you guys might think that i've stole it from others, but I didn't, all the things are my idea. And yeah it happens sometimes that you have the same ideas then the rest of starlie writers. And if I use the same idea, I try to change it so that you guys don't have to read the same over and over againt ;)  
>Hope you like this chapter! :)<strong>

**-Stella's POV-  
><strong>I was walking hand in hand with Charlie in the park. After our talk already a week ago, we went to Dante's to meet the others and we told them that we were back together. We had an amazing performance and I have never had so much fun! Then we went to my place and we talked about Lemonade Mouth, about his problems with his mother and about the problems I had with my mother. He stayed the whole week at my place, because of his mother of course. Yesterday evening he lay next to me and said he loved me so much. The way he said that, I could hear he told the truth. I kissed him and told him I loved him more. Then we started a discussion and in between I kept kissing him. And yeah, you guys can figure out what happened next, right? It was amazing…  
>But well, like I said, I was walking hand in hand with Charlie in the park. I was thinking about what to do with the mother-problem. Not that I don't like it that he's staying with me, but I can see that he's sad and that he doesn't know what to do either. And with school starting again in 3 weeks…<strong><br>** "Charlie you need to go and talk to your mother" I sighed.  
>"I can't Stells…"<br>"You have to" I preserved  
>"Stells, you don't understand. She's going to kill me!"<br>I chuckled "Yeah right, then I'll come and save you!"  
>"Oh my prince is going to save me from the evil witch" he said with a girly voice.<br>"Hey, I'm the princess, not the prince!" I giggled.  
>"No I'm the princess, don't you see the similarities?" he said, again with a girly voice.<br>"Okay maybe you can be one, with your babyface and your long hair"  
>"Excuse me?" he said with his normal voice.<br>"I was joking Charlie!" I said and started laughing.  
>"Yeah right" he said and he let go my hand.<br>"Charlie c'mon it's just a little joke!" I looked worried, he seemed angry. Then he started to laugh.  
>"Yeah like I didn't know that, it's just funny to see the look on your face"<br>"Oh you" but before I could start my tirade he kissed me. And it wasn't just a kiss, it was a real kiss, with passion, with love and I kissed him back.

**[School starts again, Charlie hasn't talked to his mother yet, after 3 weeks]  
>-Stella's POV-<br>**I was excited to go back to school. Now we could rehearse every day! When Charlie and me arrived at school we searched for the rest of the band. But before we found anyone of them we encountered Principal Brenigan. "Good morning miss Yamada. Can you follow please to my office?" I looked at him like the moment he told us Lemonade Mouth was over. "What? What did I do?"  
>"Nothing, I just want to talk to you about something"<br>"Oh, alright then" I said and followed him. Charlie came with me.  
>"Not you Delgado, just Stella" Now I looked more confused.<br>"Sorry principal Brenigan but I'm not following"  
>"I needed to ask you something"<br>"Go ahead"  
>"What would you do if Lemonade Mouth got the chance to do a world tour?"<br>"A world tour? You're kidding right?"  
>"I'm just asking. What would you do?"<br>"I would go for it! It's a WORLD TOUR!" I said, getting excited.  
>"Yeah I thought so, but what would the rest of the band say?"<br>"I'm sure they all want to go! Absolutely without doubt!"  
>"Well, if you're so sure about that, then I've got good news for you"<br>"Are you saying that Lemonade Mouth is going on a world tour?" I freaked out and started screaming. I ran out of principal Brenigan's office passing a open-eyed Charlie and we started to run through the hallway and started screaming: "LEMONADE MOUTH IS GOING ON A WORLD TOUR! WHOOOOO!"  
>When we past Olivia and Wen they looked surprised.<br>"WE'RE GOING ON A WORLD TOUR!" I yelled and they started laughing and running with me and Charlie, then we passed Mo and Scott and ran through the whole school, until we got back at Brenigan's office. "Miss Yamada, please"  
>"Sorry principal Brenigan, but you have to understand! A WORLD TOUR!"<p>

We went to our music hall for rehearsal that afternoon and Charlie got all of us lemonade from Mel's vending machine. "So, we have to start writing new songs" Olivia said.  
>"Okay I'll help you" I said and Mo nodded<br>"Yeah me too" she said.  
>We were just hanging out when miss Reznick came in.<br>"You guys are going on a world tour!" she said.  
>"Yeah isn't that great" "Awesome" "Amazing" we started to say.<br>"Let's celebrate it with a good pizza from Dante's!" I suggested.  
>Everyone agreed with that and we went to the pizzeria. After we were done eating, I didn't felt well. I felt like I had to throw up. I ran to the toilet and stayed there for at least 10 minutes. I felt horrible. After a couple of minutes just throwing water in my face and freshing up I heard someone knocking on the door. It was Olivia. "Stella are you alright?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine, just some stomach problems, probably something wrong with that pizza"  
>"Weird, we ate from the same pizza, I don't feel anything"<br>"Yeah well, it stopped. Oh no, it didn't" I said and went back to the toilet.  
>"I'll ask Charlie to take you home"<br>"Okay… That's fine"  
>Charlie drove me home and stayed with me. I didn't have to throw up anymore and I felt a lot better. What was going on with me?<p>

**Do you guys know? I do, hehe, but I'll put up the next chapter this weekend or maybe tonight…  
>I love you guys! :)<strong> 


	7. One In A Million

**So guys here is the 7th chapter! Sorry for not updating for a few days, exams at school ;)  
>Let me know what you think! :)<strong>

**-Stella's POV-  
><strong>The next days I felt much better, but a week later, 5 days before our tour started, the problems started again. My stomach was a total mess and I felt really sick. I was so happy that Charlie was here. But there was one little thing I was worried about. And if it was what I thought it was, than it wouldn't be just a little thing anymore. And it was what I thought it was. I was staring at the little bar in my hands. It couldn't be true, this must be a mistake. It couldn't be me, Stella Yamada. My life suddenly turned into a total mess , thanks to the amazing night last month! What would Charlie say? He was probably going to let me do everything on my own, because he wasn't ready for this, a little voice kept saying in my head. He's not going to let me down! I said back to voice. I wasn't ready for this either, I'm only 17! What was the rest of the band going to say, my parents, everyone? Oh no, the world tour… Because of this I wouldn't be able to do all the shows, and what would the press say if Stella Yamada stood there on stage with… I couldn't think about it. I stood against the wall of the toilet, my head in my hands. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.  
>"Stella, is everything okay? You're already in there for like… " I heard Charlie say.<br>"Yeah I'm coming, you know, problems with my tummy" I interrupted him and quickly threw the bar into the garbage. When I came out of the toilet he frowned. "Sure that everything is alright?"  
>"Yeah sure" I was not ready to tell him this. I didn't know what to do. I had to talk to Olivia, now!<br>"I'm going to Olivia's place, I'll be back in an half-hour" I told him and I took my jacket and left before he could say anything.

When I arrived at Olivia's house, I rang the doorbell and she let me in.  
>"Hey Stells, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Charlie, having some fun or something?" she said with a smile.<br>"I'm not in the mood to have fun right now, I just need to talk to someone I can trust" I said with tears welling up in my eyes.  
>"Stella what's wrong?" She said when we entered her room.<br>"Well, there was this night when Charlie and I… You know… And sometimes… And…" I just couldn't get the words over my lips.  
>"You can say it out loud" she said with a smile of understanding on her face.<br>"I'm… I'm pregnant" is said really silent while looking down to my shoes. The fist tear started to roll.  
>"It's alright Stells, calm down, does Charlie know?" she asked with her soft, sweet voice.<br>"No I just ran out the toilet straight to your house" I said. She chuckled.  
>"It isn't funny! My whole life is ruined! I'm totally not ready for this! And charlie isn't going to want me anymore…" the tears rolled down my cheek. "And my parents, what are they going to say, and the world tour…"<br>"First, Charlie is not going to let you down Stells! And second, the world tour is not important now. We'll do it after this whole situation" she said.  
>"No, we're going on the tour, I'm Stella Yamada you know, I'm not giving up!" I said.<br>"Stella, don't, your health is more important than any world tour!" she said while hugging me.  
>"See that's why I didn't want to tell anyone, because I knew you guys wouldn't let me go, but I'm sorry, I'm coming with you guys!" I said.<br>"Are you sure you can handle it?"  
>"Yeah I am" I told her.<br>"But I think you should tell Charlie now, and your parents. They have the right to know it, Stella!"  
>"I know but…"<br>"No buts now Yamada, just go over there and tell him!' she said and I just nodded. She was right, I had to tell Charlie. 

I went back home and he was sitting on my bed, smiling when I entered the room. I gave him a little smile back.  
>"So how was the girl talk? Can you tell me what it was about? You left so suddenly" he said.<br>"Yeah I had to talk to her about something. And she told me that I should tell you"  
>"So shoot, tell me" he said still smiling. I bet that smile was going to disappear soon.<br>"Well, that stomach problems that I had the last few days weren't just stomach problems"  
>He gave me a not-understanding face. "What was it then?"<br>"You remember that night right?"  
>"Which night?" I gave him a you-know-what-I-mean look "Oh that night"<br>"Yeah that night. Well you know, sometimes…" I started again. But just like when I was telling Liv, I couldn't get the words over my lips.  
>"Sometimes it doesn't… You know, that one in a million chance there is that… You know, it goes not as you planned"<br>"I don't understand where you're going Stells, do you want to say that your… Pregnant?"  
>It felt weird to hear him say that word. And the look on his face. I didn't dare to nod, I just stared at him.<br>"Stell, what's going on?" My lips were dry, he was getting angry… I knew this was a bad idea. A tear rolled down me cheek, I turned my head away and closed my eyes. I didn't know what to say or do.  
>"Stell it's okay, shh, calm down" he said while wrapping his arms around me. I berried my head in his pullover and started to cry.<br>"Stell, it's going to be okay, I'm here for you" he said with a soft, sweet voice and he kissed my forehead.  
>"Really" I asked him.<br>"Stella, I'm always going to be here for you! You didn't thought I was going to let you down? Did you?" he asked with big eyes.  
>"Actually I did.." I admitted.<br>"Stell, c'mon you know I would never do that!" he said. He kissed me softly on my lips.  
>I let go and went to the bathroom next to my room to look at myself in the mirror. Me, Stella Yamada, the most rebellious and determined person in the world, was pregnant. I'm 17 and pregnant. And my prince on the white horse is the father. Charlie came after me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands on his hands that were slowly rubbing my belly.<br>"This is our little treasure" he whispered. Inside myself I smiled. That little treasure had the best father he or she could ever get. 

**Awww I think it's cute :$ What do you guys think?  
>I love you guys :)<strong>


End file.
